


Taken

by Dar_ron



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat 11 - Fandom
Genre: Cowboys, Gay, Kung jin - Freeform, M/M, Protective, Touching, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dar_ron/pseuds/Dar_ron
Summary: Mild Kung Jin and Erron Black moments that is now stirred up.





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long break I had a big trip! Please enjoy this little snippet. I will continue my writings soon!

The Black Dragon just stormed a small outpost full of Earthrealm military and a few regular citizens. Special Forces were everywhere, and not one of them were expecting the Black Dragon. 

“Take a few for information.” Erron Black said to the trigger happy members of the Black Dragon. He was leading this mission. 

“And the rest?” Kabal asked over the comm piece. Kabal and his men were patrolling the outside perimeter, his duty was to either kill anyone who tried to escape or take them in. 

“The rest... kill ‘em.” Erron said simply. The Black Dragon members roared with excitement and went to work. The cowboy strolled around the village and watched as those who refused to come willingly, even after a beating, get taken out and killed. He nodded as he saw a few Black Dragons had their hands full with a new prisoner. 

Then he noticed a woman slip out through the bushes. He whistled to get the attention of nearby mercenaries. He nodded his head toward him while walking towards the bushes where the woman disappeared. He found a hidden path and followed it all the way down to a separate small area of flat ground. There was a glimpse of the woman shuffling through the foliage. 

“Get her and whoever she’s with.” His voice was plain. The men ran towards the woman’s direction, leaving Erron alone in the flat ground. 

Erron started to turn around when he heard shifting up in the trees. It was too big to have been a bird. He turned in a blink of an eye and had his revolvers in each hand. He pointed his guns up at the trees. He searched and scanned but saw nothing. He turned to the left and turned to the right quickly. 

As Erron turned his vision he was struck hard by a long arrow to his right shoulder. It spun him around due to the strong force. He had slight padding in his shoulder but it was a searing pain that he couldn’t help but yell in surprise. He dropped his gun in his right hand, it was too painful to hold anything or flex his arm. As he was finding his balance he rose up his gun in his left hand towards the direction the arrow was shot. He only saw a fraction of a second of something coming straight to his face. Erron grunted and fell backwards. He lost consciousness. 

“Gotcha!” It was a young voice. Stood before Errons knocked out body, was a male covered in dark Shaolin gear. A huge bow along with a quiver full of enormous arrows. Black hair was slick back into a high ponytail. A smug grin plastered upon his face. 

Kung Jin. Nephew of Kung Lao. Young member of the White Lotus, and Special Forces. 

“Well howdy partner!” Kung Jin mocked the Western accent. He laughed to himself and walked above Erron Black. 

“Jin! You’re not doing anything stupid are you? What’s going on?” It was Cassandra Cage over Kung Jin’s earpiece. Kung Jin pressed the little audio button and spoke. 

“I’m fine, just got us a prisoner as all.” Kung Jin kicked Errons gun out of his hand. 

“Black Dragon? What’s the I.D.?” 

“Erron Black.” The young Shaolin smirked and then bit his lip. 

“Erron Black?! What are your coordinates? I can’t seem to-“

“I’ll meet you guys at the rendezvous point.” 

“Wait Jin-“ 

“Jin out.” And with that Kung Jin turned off his intercoms. He wanted to make the most of this rare encounter. 

Jin kneeled down. He gently placed his body on Errons waist. Kung Jin bit his lip as he ran his hands up the cowboys leather gear. His eyes went from the mans chest to his face. He leaned down close to Errons mask. He struggled a bit but he found out how to detach it. Those years of thieving got Jin pretty far. 

“Nngh...” Erron Black was stirring awake. Kung Jin took the mask off gently and threw it to the side. He froze. He’s never seen the mans face before. 

“Wow you’re hotter than I thought~” Jin licked his lips and gave a longing look at Erron. He moved his hips down so he was straddling. He continued to run his hands up and down Errons chest. 

Erron turned his head lazily trying to figure out what happened. He looked around and his vision slowly came back to focus. He saw his hat and mask a good distance away from him. Then he felt something on his body. He looked down to see Kung Jin. The Shoalin Rookie. 

“What the hell...?” Erron tried to sit up but immediate pain soared from his shoulder and to the rest of his body. “Ah!” Erron tried to bring his left hand up to support his right shoulder but even doing that was painful enough. He rested back down on the ground and looked at Kung Jin. 

“Careful there buckaroo~” Kung Jin planted his hands on Errons waist. He leaned over and licked his lips while glancing at Errons mouth. 

“Look kid, if you wanna live... I suggest you get off of me.” Erron had his left hand lightly gripping his chest. 

“In case you hadn’t noticed,  _I’m_ the one with the upper hand.” Kung Jin smiled. 

“Your friends and family are gonna miss you.” Erron warned. The Shaolin laughed. 

“You’re funny. Tell you what? How about we make this quick and I’ll consider whether or not I wanna let you go?” Kung Jin tugged on Errons belt. 

Erron ripped Jins hand away from his belt, he gripped his wrist hard and glared.

“I ain’t telling you again, boy.” 

Jin took his hand back and chuckled. 

“Playing hard to get-?” The Shaolin was just starting to lean down when something happened. “Hrrk!” Something hard and fast violently shoved Kung Jin off of Erron. He was thrown against a big tree and grunted painfully from impact. 

“You motherfucker...” it was Kabal. The Black Dragon speedster. _He_ was the thing that sprinted towards Kung Jin and forced him off Erron. Kung Jin couldn’t even see him. 

Kabal was now pissed off. He started to walk angrily towards Kung Jin who was now slouched against a tree. Kabal pulled out his hook sword and pinned the Shaolin with the flat side of the blade. 

“I will fucking murder you.” Kabal held a sinister look. 

“Kabal- agh- wait...” Erron was slowly getting up from his previous position. 

“Wait? Wait for what? I’m going to slit this fuckers throat!” Kabal pushed hard against Kung Jin, emitting a pleading cry. 

“We need him alive for now.” Erron was now slightly hunched over but was standing. His impaled right shoulder hung lower than the other. 

“What the hell for?!” Kabal yelled. 

“Leverage.” Erron still had a calm voice. It was almost soothing. Kabal kept his stance against Kung Jin for a few more seconds. He then let go, taking back his hook swords. Kung Jin stumbled forward a little and breathed hard. He looked up only to see Kabal wind his fist back and launch it to his face. Kung Jin was hit back and was pushed up against the tree. He was groggy, from the lack of air and the punch to the face. 

Kabal walked towards Erron, and he made sure Kung Jin was watching. Erron watched him come closer also. Kabal grabbed Errons collar forcefully and smashed their lips together. Erron kissed back and the kiss grew rough, Kabal even added some tongue action. 

“Kaba- ca- wait- baby baby...” Erron tried to speak between kisses, and when Kabal finally gave Erron a chance to speak he said, “I appreciate the gesture, sugar, I do... but could you at least take the arrow out first?” 

Kabal ignored what Erron said and kissed him again. He then turned to look at a shocked Kung Jin. 

“He’s  _taken_ , bitch.” Kabal positioned himself so that he was straddling Errons left leg. He basically grew no space between himself and Erron. Erron even put his hand around Kabals hips. Kabal didn’t see it but Erron gave him such a loving look. The way he stared at Kabal even made Kung Jin’s heart melt. 

Kung Jin started to get up slowly. However, Kabal wasn’t having it. Kabal left Erron and marched over to the Shaolin. The younger male grew scared. Kabal punched him in the face again. Then he continued to beat Jin. Only enough to the point where the kid was unconscious. Erron just watched. 

As soon as Kabal stepped back and turned to Erron, Erron smirked. Kabal still had a mad look on his face. Erron brought up his hand and pressed the comm. piece. 

“We’ve got an SF Shaolin with us to take in...” 

There was a bit of static before a familiar signal cleared through. 

“Bring them all in!” It was Kano over the comm. 

“Understood.” Once Erron brought his hand back down, Kabal was making his way closer. He stopped just in front of Erron. He hooked his finger within one of Errons belt loops, and tugged him closer. Kabal ran his hands up Errons chest, avoiding the arrow. Errons left arm reciprocated around Kabals waist. 

“You’re  _mine_.  I’m  not  _sharing_.” Kabal was dead serious. Erron laughed lightly. 

“I know I know...” Erron smiled, “You’re very protective, Honeybuns.” 

Kabal then applied harsh pressure to the skin around the arrow. Erron pulled his shoulder away, but didn’t stop staring into Kabals eyes. 

“Ah! What’d you do that for?!” 

“Shut up.” Kabal pulled Erron into another deep kiss. Kabal then pulled away and said, “Dibs on gutting the guy...” 

Erron chuckled and pulled Kabal closer. 

“Sure thing, my lovely, anything for you.~”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for readying!


End file.
